


Fun at Belle Reve

by orphan_account



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since the so-called "Suicide Squad" saved the day from the Sorceress and her brother and not much has changed. At least, not for the prisoners at Belle Reve. Sure, Deadshot could see his daughter, Harley Quinn got busted out by the Joker, and KC got his flatscrean, but not much else changed. Captain Boomerang was still yelling in his cell, and El Diablo, aka Chato Santana, still sat in his tank. Not to mention the fact that they now use Harley Quinn's old (and repaired) holding area as a social spot for the inmates, minus Captain Boomerang every couple months when he attempts to escape. 

That is, until I came to end up at Belle Reve. 

I'm Sofia Marie Gonzales, also known as Aquarius. I was caught trying to steal the Hope Diamond when my partner ratted me out. I'm 5'3, 130 pounds. My measurements are 44" 36" 46". My hair is dyed blue, but the black roots are growing out. My eyes are dark brown with flecks of blue and my skin is lightly tanned. 

Anyway, I'm stuck in Belle Reve. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

"Hey, señorita, time to go meet the other scumbags." The voice on the opposite side of my door punched in the code to the door, opening it. 

I got up from my cot and walked to the door, my hands in front of me as he put on the cold cuffs that held my hands against my chest to keep me from punching the guards. Again. 

"This way, girlie." He led me down a few hallways before stopping at a door and punching in the code. 

When the door opened and they took off my cuffs, I looked in, seeing a runway about twenty feet off the ground, below there were some couches and a tv. I was the first person there, so I walked to the stairs leading down from the platform the door led out to. 

I guess they figured that they would go slow with introducing me, make sure a fight wouldn't break out or something, so I reclined on the couch watching tv for a bit when the door opened again and Deadshot walked in. I guess they told him what's going on since he didn't seem surprised to see me. 

"So you're the newbie? Aquarius?"

"Yeah. Sweet beard Deadshot."

"Thanks. So what you in for?"

"Partner ratted me out in the middle of stealing the Hope Diamond."

"Damn. Hate when that shit happens."

He sat down on an adjacent couch, watching the tv when the door opened again, this time KC strutted in before stopping when he saw me. 

"Who're you shorty?" KC's voice was deep and rumbly, although the slight surprise was evident in his voice and reptile-like face. 

"This is Aquarius. She's cool." Deadshot glanced up at Killer Croc before looking back at the tv. 

"Hey," I waved to him, slightly intimidated. 

"What's good?" 

"Not me bro, that's for sure!" 

Croc smiled at that, leaning against a wall. "Boomerang comin'?" 

"Nah. He punched some guard again. Saw it happen on my way here." Deadshot rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed with Boomerang's lack of control of his temper. 

About twenty minutes went by before the door opened again. El Diablo stepped in, surprise clear on his face when he saw me. He looked at both Deadshot and KC, both of whom nodded in approval of me. I was sitting up by that point, unable to stop looking at his tattoos. He walked down the steps, looking around for an empty seat, but there was only one. Right next to me. He sat down and I could feel the heat radiating off of him. 

"I'm Aquarius."

"Diablo."

"I never would've thought that!" I joked, indicating the tattoo on his jaw. He smiled, a little sadly though as he tried to cover the tattoos along his arms. "So you're the pyro?"

Diablo nodded, a bit ashamed. 

"That's badass. Wanna see something really cool?" I grinned wickedly, all three guys curious. "Watch this" I splayed my fingers on my right hand, and water from a nearby glass came up in a thin stream, almost like a snake as I made it weave between my fingers without ever touching my skin. Then, the water turned into a ball and froze in the palm of my hand. I stood up and bowed to each of the three men, each with wide, surprised eyes. 

When I sat down, I saw that Diablo was blushing slightly, but I pretended not to notice. 

The door opened again and one of the guards announced it was time to eat. We each got handed a tray of food, Dead getting porkchops and rice, KC getting an entire cooked pig, Diablo pico de gallo, and I got a pulled pork burrito. As we ate, I noticed Diablo glancing at me every once in a while. 

When Dead was done, he got up and headed to the door, saying he was going to his daughter, nonchalantly nudging Croc and glancing at us. KC got up too, saying he was bored, then winked at Diablo, who glared at the two of them. 

As the door closed behind them, I could see from the corner of my eye that Diablo was staring intently at his empty plate. 

"Would you like me to go to where they were sitting? Give you more room?" I asked Diablo, unsure how to break the silence. 

"No! No, it's fine, I don't mind, señora."

I held up my left ring finger "Señorita. I'm not married." He blushed deep red, obviously embarrassed. I blushed too, I couldn't help it, it was actually kind of cute. 

Suddenly, an alarm started blaring, and Diablo groaned, leaning back. 

"What? What's going on?" I looked around, confused. 

"Lockdown. Boomerang must've gotten out."

"Great."

We sat there for a while, the siren too loud to even talk. After about ten minutes it shut off, but a red flashing light was on, signaling that the lockdown was still in effect. 

"How long do these usually last?" 

"Depends on how far Boomerang got." Diablo sighed and got up. 

"Where you going?"

"Taking a piss. Mind turning around?" He stood by a giant pot, a plant, like one of those in local malls, in it. 

I turned and heard him piss in the soil. When he was done he put his junk back and sat back down next to me. We stayed there for a while, trying to occupy our time as we waited. Finally, after about two hours, I decided to take a nap. I curled up, resting my head on the arm of the couch. 

When I woke up, I felt an arm around me. Confused and still a bit groggy, I followed the arm from the hand to the shoulder, up to the sleeping face of Diablo. He was snoring softly, his face peaceful. 

I guess I fell asleep again, since when I woke up again, my body was facing Diablo, my cheek pressed into his chest. His arm was still around me, but I could tell he was awake since he was gently playing with my hair. 

He was so warm it was hard to stay awake, but I could have sworn he softly murmured "Que linda". 

\-----------

"Waller, what are you doing?" Flagg watched as Amanda Waller looked at the live footage of Aquarius and Diablo asleep on the couch. "Why is this place still on lockdown? No one tried to escape."

"What do you see here?" She indicated the two sleeping forms on the screen. 

"Two people who have no idea they're been watched as they sleep?"

"What you see here are two very powerful meta humans who can come together and give birth to a meta human even more powerful than the two of them combined."

"So you're just going to breed them for your own gain?!" Flagg looked at her incredulously. 

She remained silent, looking at the screen for a bit longer before leaving. 

\-----------

I woke up cold, realizing Diablo had gotten up at one point. I looked around and saw him at a different couch, staring into space, blushing as he palmed his crotch. 

I stretched, snapping Diablo out of his imagination, his hand quickly leaving the slight bulge he was palming before. 

"What time is it, Diablo?"

"About ten at night. Guess Boomerang got far."

"Damn, lucky guy." I notice an untouched burrito on the floor by the couch I was laying on. "At least they remembered dinner." I picked it up and it was cold, so I looked up at Diablo meekly. "Mind heating this up?"

He chuckled, taking my burrito, being careful that he didn't set it on fire. When he gave it back, it was perfectly hot and I bit into it, moaning happily at having food in me. I noticed the bulge in his pants twitched, making my smile inwardly. 

When I was done, I got up and shyly had him turn around so he couldn't see me pull down my pants and pee, using my powers to lead it all into the same pot he pissed into. When I was done, I ripped off a leaf and wiped before pulling up my pants. I sat back down on the couch, still sleepy. I shivered a bit, and I guess he saw. 

"Cold señorita?"

I blushed "Yeah, um, would you mind at all, and it's ok if not, but if you could uh...."

He blushed too, nodding. He understood what I meant and rejoined me on the couch, although I noted he was careful that his junk wasn't touching me. As I fell asleep, I realized he smelled like a campfire. 

\-----------

"Face it, they're not going to, you know, fuck." Flagg looked at the screen, doubtful Waller's plan would work. 

"Trust me Flagg. It will work. I'll just have to increase the amount of aphrodisiac in their food."

\-----------

That morning I woke up feeling something pressed against me. Diablo's arm was around me, but I wiggled out from under it. I looked back at him and saw the culprit. There was a serious bulge in his pants and I stared, my eyes wide. It was pretty big, but I found it funny that he had morning wood, and I had difficulty keeping my laughter in. 

He woke up to my laughter, confused. "Buenos dias señorita." He sat up and realized what the source of my laughter was. He blushed deep red and quickly adjusted his legs, trying to hide his hardness. 

"I'm sorry, it's just, ah, I found it funny you were hard señor!"

He grumbled, embarrassed. The door opened and a guard came in to bring us more food. 

"Hey, why are we still on lockdown?" I asked the guard, who completely ignored me and left. I rolled my eyes and ate, noticing some clean clothes for us to change into. 

"Chato."

"Huh?" I turned to Diablo, confused.

"My name. Chato Santana."

I grinned. "I'm Sofia Marie Gonzales."

He smiled back. I brought him his clean clothes, and we stood facing away from eachother, changing. I snuck a few glances at him as I got changed, blushing at how attractive he was. 

As I changed, I heard the sound of skins rubbing on skin and looked back to see that his arm was pumping up and down. He was turned away from me but I knew he was stroking his cock. I coughed and he froze up. 

"Having fun?"

He quickly took his hand from his dick and continued getting dressed, his face bright red. "Sorry, señorita, I got carried away."

I giggled, understanding his situation, the wetness between my legs was almost unbearable. 

I sat back on the couch when he was done, turning my attention to the tv. He sat down next to me, leaning back with his arms spread across the top of the couch. As I watched, the wetness between my legs worsened, and I noticed that he had his arm laying across his lap, trying to hide his hardness. I blushed, shifting my position. 

"Uncomfortable?" He looked at me quizzically. 

I blushed more, avoiding his eyes. I think he understood as his eyes went wide. 

"Oh."

"Yeah.."

After some awkward silence and worsening of my wetness, I decided enough was enough. 

"Ugh!" I shifted again. 

"What's wrong?"

"I, uh, need to take care of this..." I glanced at him. "And it looks like you need to as well."

He blushed deep red, looking away. Finally he nodded in agreement. "What do you suggest?" 

"Well we have two options. One, face away from eachother and fix this. Or we uh, I don't know, something..."

He looked at me, surprised at what I was implying. "You would be.... ok with that?"

I blushed, now it was my turn to look away. "I mean, we both need to-" 

He cut me off mid sentence with a gentle kiss that scrambled any and all thoughts in my head. I kissed back just as gently, my hand hesitantly resting on his cheek.

He continued to kiss me slowly, his hand cupping the back of my head. "Eres muy linda," Chato tenderly kissed along my jaw to my earlobe, ever so gently sucking on it, making me shiver. 

"Ch-Chato...." I knew he could hear the need in my voice, but he made sure I knew that he wanted more than just sex. He wanted to be sure I knew that he intended to make love to me. 

His kisses felt like fire on my skin, his hands burning me up as he caressed my body.

He kissed down my neck to my collarbone, nipping me gently, eliciting a soft sigh from me. He had me lay down as he leaned over me. Chato kissed down my shirt to the hem, gently lifting up my top, kissing my tummy and gradually kissing up as he slowly lifted my shirt. When he reached the bottom of my rib cage, I was already moaning softly. He stopped, his hands gently hold my exposed sides, looking up at me, asking with just his eyes if I was entirely sure I wanted him to continue. 

I took his hands in mine, sliding them further up my body. 

He nodded and continued, kissing up until he reached the bottom of my bra. Chato lifted my shirt up and off of me, my bra the only thing between his lips and my breasts. 

He reached around me, unclasping my bra as he continued kissing up my cleavage. When he tossed my bra from my body, he began to kiss and lick the flesh around my hard and sensitive nipples, making me whimper. Finally, his lips latched onto my left nipple, gently suckling and nibbling. After a few moments he switched to my right, gently pinching my left. 

My hands were fists gripping onto the cushions of the couch, my whimpers and moans out of my control. His very touch was like a blazing fire, his kisses scalding my skin, his breath like a hot desert wind. 

His hands slowly slid down, cupping my drenched core through my clothing. He kissed his way back down, slowly taking off my pants. My panties were drenched, and he could smell it. His nostrils flared, his fingers gripping me slightly harder. My legs were spread wide, ready for his attention. 

Chato gently kissed around my wetness, avoiding the spot I needed him to kiss most. My legs quivered on either side of his face as he kissed up and down my thighs. Finally, just when I thought he would never kiss my folds, he did. My hips jerked in response, causing him to take a firm grip of my hips. He gently licked and nibbled on my nether lips, taking care to lick every fold. Finally, he slid is tongue in my sopping hole. I moaned as he licked up my juices, his burning tongue driving me insane. 

His tongue delved as deep as he could get before sliding up to my clit. I gasped, his firm grip holding down my hips which were attempting to buck out of control. He gently licked and sucked on my sensitive button, making me moan and sigh more and more frequently. My hands were at the back of his head, pulling him in. He took his hand and slowly eased in a finger as he licked my clit and I couldn't take anymore. I came hard, moaning and gasping for breath. He continued slowly fingering me and licking my clit, easing my down while keeping me moaning. He slid a second finger in, then a third, slowly gliding his fingers in and out of me, gently licking my clit. 

I felt my climax building already, his fingers gradually picking up speed until he was finger fucking my sopping pussy, all the while sucking and nibbling on my clit, building me up until I finally cum, my juices covering his face. He slows down, looking up at me before slipping his drenched fingers out of me, bringing them to my lips. I eagerly suck and lick them clean, ready for him. 

I take his shirt off of him, running my hands down his toned chest and abs to his pants. I slide them off, my hand brushing against the throbbing bulge in his underwear, making him groan. He gets up and steps out of his pants, pulling his underwear down as well, revealing his swollen member. 

I moan at the sight of it, thick and veiny, the angry purple head pointed right at me. 

He looked in my eyes, his eyes full of desire. I nod at him, widening my legs. 

He gents on top of me, aligning himself before slowly sliding his length in me. We moaned in unison, looking deep into each other's eyes as we joined in the most intimate way. When he was completely in me, I felt so wonderfully full. I kissed his lips as he slowly thrust in and out, making sure I was accustomed to his size. He gradually picked up speed, making sure I was ok with everything and that I wasn't hurt. 

He was eventually thrusting in and out, moaning with me as we began to reach our climax together. Finally, he thrust in hard, his seed shooting deep into me, making me moan further, cumming around him, locking in each drop. Finally, both of us spent, we fall asleep together on the couch, his arms around my waist. 

I wake up before him, kissing his forehead softly. "Mí amor."

He stirs, slowly waking up. His eyes slowly open, a smile creeping across his face. "Buenos dias mí amor."

"Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a very long time." 

"Good." I kiss him softly, smiling. 

\-----------

"There, you happy now?" Flagg looked at Waller, irritated. 

"Quite. I told you they would."

"She might not even be pregnant! This whole thing could have been a waste! They might have to try again! And what would your excuse be that time?"

Amanda Waller remained calm. "I'm surprised. For as long as you and I have known eachother, you still think I would forget something like that. Do you really believe that aphrodisiacs were the only things I ordered to be put in their food? Now it is but a matter of time." She resumed her cool stare at the screen, ignoring Flaggs look of disbelief and slight horror. 

Just what was Waller planning? He looked back at the screen, wishing he could warn the sleeping couple. 

He dreaded what Waller was planning to do with the child of the two meta humans.


	2. Chapter 2

About three weeks had gone by since the lockdown. I asked the guard why we were in lockdown for so long and he said someone was caught trying to hack into the system. I had sighed sadly, wishing that person had succeeded. 

Although, since the lockdown, Chato and I have gotten much closer. We sit together every chance we get. Dead and KC noticed, as they keep leaving early to go back to their cells. I don't mind, and Chato stopped giving them dirty looks. 

I thought back to that night at Harley Hall, the social area we inmates go to for lunch. 

A knock came to the door, snapping me from my thoughts. 

"Inmate, you have a visitor. I'm coming in to put on the cuffs."

As I stood, I heard a female voice speak to the guard. I couldn't understand what she said, but the guard wasn't happy. 

"What? But she could kill you!"

The door opened and I could see a black woman tell my guard she can handle me. She turned to me, and I knew she was right. She had the look of someone who couldn't give a fuck about anyone as long as she came out on top. I wasn't like her in that sense. At least I cared about someone. 

"Miss Gonzales, I believe we can benefit off of one another."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"You want me to what?" I was staring at her in confusion. 

"By joining Team Force X you can reduce your sentence while doing this country a lot of good." The woman had told me she was named Amanda Waller, and I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"How about this, I join your little cheer squad, get a reduced sentence, and I can stay in Harley Hall."

"Is that a yes?"

"Am I allowed to say no?" 

"Welcome to the team."

\-----------

"Ok, so she's part of the team. What now? You already had Diablo knock her up!" Flagg pointed at the screen where the new couple were having lunch. 

Waller looked at the screen. 

"What are you planning for them, Waller? What will you do to them?"

"Are you forming sympathy for them, Flagg? I thought you had hated them." She turned to the soldier, his face contorted in poorly hid rage. 

\-----------

I stretched out on the couch, my new bed. A new blanket was brought in, along with a pillow. 

The door opened, Dead and KC stepping in. They nodded at me, grabbing a seat. 

"So how's your daughter?" I looked at Deadshot and he smiled, thinking about her. 

"She's doing great! She got an A on her math test yesterday, and she's going to try to get into the school play!" 

KC nodded in approval, sitting in a new recliner they had to get due to my addition to Belle Reve. 

"Oh so Waller came to my cell this morning...."

Both Deadshot and KC stiffened at her name. They looked at me uneasily with a hint of worry in their eyes. 

"She added me to the team. Plus, Harley Hall is my new cell."

The two men looked surprised at this news, Deadshot being the first to break into a smile. 

"Welcome to the squad!"

I was about to thank him when the door opened again, this time Boomerang was shoved in. He spat at the door and turned to face us. "The fuck is this?"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Aquarius."

He turned to Deadshot, a smirk on his face. 

"She for real?"

"Sure am."

He chuckled, obviously thinking I was going to be a pushover he could mess with. 

I ignored him as he waved me off. He took the farthest seat, pulling out a stuffed pink unicorn and began to pet it. 

The door opened again and I sat up, Diablo walking in. He gave me a small smile, walking down the steps and joining me. 

Soon enough it was time to eat and we began to chow down. As we ate, I scooted closer to Chato until we were practically touching. He looked at me and blushed, smiling. When we were all done, Dead coughed, and I assumed he was going to leave as usual. Instead he turned to me. 

"Uh, Aquarius, you're a girl...."

KC snorted in laughter, and Chato tried to hold back a smile. 

"Gee, what gave that away?"

"Well, you see, Zoe has been talking about this guy in her school right? She said he asked her to the school dance, and well...."

"If you killed him don't tell me. I don't wanna know."

"No, it's not like that, I was wondering if you could help her get a dress and do her hair, her mom hasn't been......"

He looked embarrassed. 

I nodded. "I gotcha. She's what, thirteen? Fourteen? You think they'll let me video call her?"

Dead put his hand at the back of his neck. "I already asked. They said you can be there in person as long as you have a power collar and three guards accompany you."

I looked at him in disbelief. As did everyone else. Boomerang took it a step further and jumped from his seat, yelling about how this was unfair. He kept yelling, but no one could understand him through his thick Australian accent, he only stopped when KC got up and punched him in the face, rendering him unconscious. 

"He pisses me off" Croc shrugged and sat back down. 

\-----------

"I'm going with her?!"

Waller ignored Flagg's look of exasperation. 

"You're the only one who I trust to handle her."

Flagg threw his arms up in disbelief, walking away. 

"I swear, you're going to be the death of me!"

Waller watched him go, knowing something was getting to him. Something was making him soft.

\-----------

"So this collar makes me unable to use my powers?"

I adjusted the uncomfortable metal. 

"Stop messing with it. Do you want to get electrocuted? Just stop."

I grumbled at the soldier, his name tag saying he was some guy named Flagg. How patriotic. 

"Trust me, you don't want to get electrocuted." He turned away, and I could barely hear him continue. "You won't be the only one affected by it...."

Before I could ask what he meant by that, Zoe came walking in. 

"Hey you must be the famous Zoe! Your dad talks about you all the time!"

"He does?" She looked up at me happily, and it broke my heart. She loved her dad so much but she couldn't see him as often as either of them wanted. "You're Aquarius, right? Diablo's girlfriend?"

I blushed deep red, taking not that I'm going to have to punch Deadshot when I get back. 

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Flagg snapped his head to Zoe, sadness and surprise on his face. 

"Uuuuum, sure? I guess you could say that. Come on, let's go get you a dress."

~~~~~~~~~~

As we shopped, I noticed Flagg looking at me as if he felt sorry for me. Finally, I couldn't take it. Zoe was in the changing room trying out a few dresses. 

"What's your problem?"

Flagg looked at me. "My problem? I have to babysit an inmate and an inmates daughter. That's my problem."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't play dumb, amigo. You know something. You keep looking at me as if I'm doomed. What's going on?"

He looked away, not saying anything. He looked guilty, and I knew he was going to crack whether he liked it or not. 

"Just tell me. Something's obviously bothering you."

He sighed, looking pained. 

"The lockdown was planned. Not a single detail of what happened that night was left to fate. I opposed it. Waller doesn't give two shits."

I looked at him confused. 

"You're pregnant, Aquarius. And Diablo is the father."

\-----------

I looked at a spot on the wall. I was back at Belle Reve, sitting up on the couch. It was late in the night and I knew I wasn't going to sleep yet. 

I rubbed my tummy absentmindedly, knowing that in there was Chato's baby. Sure, I was happy it was his, but what if it wasn't actually out of love? What if it was all just another part of Waller's plan? 

I finally had enough. I got up and walked to the closest security camera. 

"Please, I need to talk to Chato Santana."

\-----------

"You told her."

It wasn't a question, but Flagg felt that he needed to answer. 

"I only told her she's pregnant."

Waller looked at the screen, Aquarius still looking at the camera. 

"Wake him up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and Flagg? You're a terrible liar."

\-----------

The door opened and a very groggy Chato stepped in. I looked at him, trying to find the words. 

He smiled at me, sleepily, slumping on the couch. 

"Hola mi amor." 

"I'm pregnant."

That woke him up real quick. I explained what Flagg told me, and my concerns. He sat there, taking it all in. When I was done, I sat next to him, my head in my hands. 

"Señorita, if your pregnant, then I'm happy. I will be sure to raise our child. I don't care what Flagg says." He held me, whispering. 

"You don't understand. If she wanted me to get pregnant, then she wants our baby. I don't know what for. But she's going to take our baby!"

I had been holding in tears up until that point, when I finally sobbed. I gripped onto him, hoping that what we felt for eachother was real. As I wept, he wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair. 

I don't know how long we sat there, but it had to be at least half an hour. My sobbing had already dissipated to occasional sniffling by then. I looked up at Chato, still holding me and caressing my hair. 

"Was any of it even real?"

As soon as the words left my mouth I wished they hadn't. Chato looked away, his face pained. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes closing slowly. 

"You think it was all fake? My love? My passion? My everything? You think I didn't really want you? You think I didn't really love you?" He turned to me, angry now. "You think everything I did, everything I said was a lie?!"

The heat radiating off of him grew hotter, almost blistering. His eyes seemed to glow, and I knew it was the end for me. He grabbed my wrist and I cried out from pain, his hand nearly burning me. I closed my eyes, tears streaming down. 

"We'll see if you keep thinking that!"

He yanked me closer, kissing me hard. My eyes snapped open, surprised that I wasn't ashes. His kiss was rough, but passionate. I finally saw that he wasn't angry. He was in immense pain. 

I kissed him back, wanting him to know that I believed him. He pushed me back on the couch, pinning my wrists above my head. He looked down into my eyes, and without speaking a word, I knew what he was telling me. 

Yo te amo. 

I love you.

I lifted my head to kiss him, his lips scalding mine but I didn't care. He trailed kisses to my earlobe, biting and sucking. His gentleness was gone. Now his unbridled lust took full control. He bit hard, making me whimper, continuing down my neck, being sure to leave a trail of hickeys. His free hand went to my neck, holding my chin up, applying just enough pressure to show dominance but not enough to cut off air. He slowly raised the hand that was holding my wrists, making sure I didn't move my hands. He then put two fingers down the collar to my shirt and seared his way down, burning through the fabric quickly and then tossing it away. 

My breath caught as he ripped off my clothing. He kissed and bit his way down to my chest, hickeys coating my breasts as he made me whimper in pain and pleasure. 

Suddenly, the sprinklers went off, most likely caused by smoke from my shouldering shirt. Neither of us seemed to care as we got drenched, although the water turned to steam the moment it touched his skin.

\-----------

"Waller, they set off the sprinklers." Flagg pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Should I stop them before they set the place on fire?"

"No, the room is concrete. Besides, I'm sure Aquarius can take care of it on her own." 

"None of the other inmates are getting wet?"

"No. The sprinklers are only going off in there."

Flagg looked back up at the screen and quickly looked away, his face red in embarrassment, flushing out the image on the screen with thoughts of his fiancé, Doctor Moone. 

\-----------

Chato had ripped off my pants and panties, two fingers buried deep in me, fucking me hard. I squirmed under him, moaning loudly. 

"You like that, señorita? Huh? Do you still doubt me? Still think I don't love you?" He looked down at me, speaking through gritted teeth. 

"N-no, Chato, I, I believe y-you!" I was gasping for breath, his fingers felt as if they were on fire. He finger fucked me hard, but he kept me at the edge, not letting me cum. "¡P-por favor! ¡Por favor!"

"Hmm? What's that chika?" He slowed his fingers, making me whimper as I was painfully close. 

"Please! Let me cum! I need it! I need you!"

He pulled his fingers out and I groaned in frustration, but I heard him strip, and my eyes snapped open. His hard member was mere inches from my face, a drop of pre-cum oozing out of the angry purple head. 

"Get on your knees." His voice was breathy, dripping with desire.

I looked up at him and did as he said as best as I could, my legs weak. As I kneeled before him, I reached out for his cock. Just as I grasped him, his cock twitched and more pre cum oozed out. I noticed that I couldn't get my fingers completely around his girth, my thumb and fingers at least half an inch apart, making his cock roughly two and a half inches in diameter. 

I licked up the precum, moaning at the sweet taste as Chato shivered. I reached down to finger my dripping pussy, but Chato stopped me. 

"From now on, I'm the only one allowed to make you cum. You're not allowed to touch yourself anymore. Now, suck it."

I nodded, opening my mouth as wide as I could and slid the head in my mouth. I could hear Chato groan, encouraging me to pull more of him in my mouth. When he reached the back of my throat, I saw that I didn't have him fully in my mouth. I still had another two or three inches to go, about five inches already past my lips. 

I pulled back, twisting my head around his cock, eliciting a moan him. I felt him reach his hand down, tangling his fingers in my sopping hair. I looked up at Chato, his eyes closed, water from the sprinklers streaming down his face. He began to slide his cock down my throat slowly, holding my head in place. He gradually picked up speed, fucking my throat. 

"Mmmm, yes mamasita, you suck so good..." Chato groaned, wiping water from his face with his free hand. "Mmmm, you like papi's cock? You like sucking papi's cock? Hmmm?" He looked down into my eyes, his eyes full of a hunger that made me shiver. He pulled his cock from my mouth, making me look up at him. "Tell me, you like papi's cock? You like when papi fucks you?"

"Y-yes papi! I love your cock! I need my papi's cock!"

He growled, pulling me up, turning me around and bending me over the couch. He gripped my hips hard, his cock at my entrance as he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Oh you'll get papi's cock, mamasita. You'll get papi's cock and you're going to have baby after baby."

With that, he slammed his cock deep in me, grunting as he fucked me, pulling my hips back to meet his thrusts. His cock was rubbing hard against my g-spot, and on the third thrust, I came, screaming his name. As I came, the water that was still pouring from the sprinklers stopped falling, the droplets just hanging in the air. Chato continue fucking me, riding out my climax until he came too, shooting his load in me, filling me with rope after rope of his cum. 

Finally, we collapsed together on the couch, panting for breath as the water finally fell. I guess someone turned off the sprinklers when I was suspending the water, as no more water fell. 

We curled up on the wet couch, which dried quickly due to Chato's body heat. I turned my head to look at him and I kissed him softly. "I love you, Chato."

He smiled and held me close, whispering in my ear as I fell asleep. 

"Yo te amo, mi amor, mi vida, mi todo."

I love you, my love, my life, my everything.

\-----------

Flagg turned to Waller. "Do you think we should reconsider giving her Harley's old cell? At this rate we're going to need to replace the couches so that they're not dropping with cum."

"It doesn't matter where she's being held. We just need to be sure we can hold Diablo in there with her." She turned to the soldier. "By the way, Flagg, congratulations. I heard your fiancé is pregnant. I wonder if it will be affected by the fact that she was once host to the Enchantress."

Flagg felt sick. First she called his child an it, and now she was hinting that she would be keeping tabs on his wife and child. He looked back at the sleeping couple, knowing that he couldn't leave and disappear, and neither could they. 

As Waller walked away, a thought came to Flagg. Perhaps he couldn't leave, but maybe, just maybe, they could, they just might be able to hide, to disappear. He just didn't know how he was going to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up, Chato's arms still wrapped around me. I turned and saw him looking at me, a small smile on his lips. I kissed him softly, savoring the feel of his warm lips on mine. 

The door opened and I looked over, a guard walking in and immediately jumping and looking away. 

"Could you two, uh, get dressed?"

I looked down and realized that both Chato and I were completely naked. I quickly grabbed a blanket and put it over me, my shirt still in ashes, as Chato jumped up and grabbed his pants. As he did so, I noticed deep scratches in his back and I winced, knowing that they were my fault. 

When we were presentable, the guard looked in my general direction, obviously still recovering from seeing me naked. 

"I have orders to move you to your new cell."

My jaw dropped. "What?! I have a deal with Waller!"

"Deals change!" He snapped at me, and I could feel Chato's heat radiating off of him in irritation. 

I put my hand on his arm and quickly pulled away, his skin nearly burning me. He looked at me concerned and pulled away, afraid of hurting me. 

"It's ok Chato. I'm fine. See?" I held out my hand, and he hesitantly took it. "I'll see you at lunch. Might as well see my new cell."

"Nope. Both of you are coming with me."

Chato and I looked at each other in confusion and surprise. 

\-----------

We followed the guard, Chato beside me shirtless, and I with his shirt on, trying my best to keep my hands to myself and not feeling up his hot body, pun intended. 

The guard led us to a door, which opened to a room, roughly 15x20 feet with a queen sized bed, a toilet, sink, mirror, and three fire extinguishers.

When we saw the fire extinguishers, it took us several moments to regain composure as we laughed together. 

The guard left a tray of food and a note before closing the door behind us. As Chato started eating, I read the note out loud. 

"'Try not to set the bed on fire. We will not be replacing the bed. A. W.'"

I looked up at Chato, his mouth full of food. I smiled and kissed his cheek when a second note slid from under the door. I looked at him again, and got up to retrieve the note. When I got up to note, I heard a man speaking just loud enough for me to hear. 

"After you read it, have Diablo burn it. Waller can't know."

I looked up at the door, surprised and I whisper back. "Flagg?"

"Shhh. When you've read it, burn one hole in his shirt for yes and two for no. I have to go. Good luck."

With that, I heard footsteps walk away. I picked up the note and walked to Chato, who was looking at me and the door with bewilderment. 

"Well, what does it say mamasita?"

I opened the paper and cleared my throat. "'Waller is going to use your child to experiment on. She has her eyes on my unborn child as well. I can't leave her grasp. Maybe you two can. My plan is dangerous. If caught you could get killed. If we succeed, you can live your lives free from Waller. Can't release all the info yet. If you're in, I will begin preparations. Good luck. R. F.'"

I looked up at Chato, his eyes wide in surprise. "I will follow you anywhere, mi amor. But if I lose you....." He looked so sad, so lost. 

I kissed him gently. "Chato, I don't like the odds, either. But, I will never let Waller take our baby from us. This may be our only chance to get out. Familia esta prima."

He nodded, taking the note and burning it to fine ashes. I took off his shirt and he burned a single hole into it. I held him quietly, hoping we made the right choice. 

\-----------

When Flagg returned to Waller, she was on the phone. This wasn't unusual, but by the way she held the bridge of her nose, it was obvious that she was talking to none other than the same man who approved of Team Force X. 

When she hung up, she looked up at Flagg and said one word, making Flagg groan in annoyance. 

"Harley."

\-----------

We were all gathered in Harley Hall when Waller herself walked through the door. KC growled under his breath, Deadshot tensed up, Chato and I merely looked at her warily, gripping each others hands firmly. 

"Harley Quinn and the Joker decimated a town fifty miles north of Belle Reve. It's your job to locate and capture the two of them and bring them both here. Tomorrow you will be sent out."

That was when I saw Flagg standing behind Waller. He was looking at Chato and I, looking for any sign of burning on the shirt. I casually brushed my sides of non existent crumbs, gesturing the single burn hole in the shirt. He nodded ever so slightly, looking somewhat relieved. 

"That reminds me," Waller continued, looking directly at me, "you still need a chip in your neck."

My eyes shot wide open, my arms unconsciously holding my belly. Chato jumped up, his hands afire. I looked at Flagg, who was staring at Waller incredulously. 

There might be no escape. 

\-----------

"Why would you give her the shot?! That thing goes off and you lose your only chance at experimenting with her child!"

Flagg was furious at Waller, but for a different reason than he was letting on. 

"Relax Flagg. It's a fake. Only made to appear as if it was real to insight fear."

Waller was calm, pouring another cup of coffee for herself. She knew something was up, but right now she had bigger problems to deal with. 

\-----------

When Chato and I returned to our room, he pinned me against the closed door. His lips were immediately on mine with a passion I had not felt from him before. But I understood. I kissed him the same way. We had no idea if this was to be our last night together. 

His hands were scalding but I hardly noticed as he stripped me. His chest was like the hood of a car on a hot sunny day as I tore off his shirt. 

He grabbed my bare tits, squeezing them, his rough palms on my hardened nipples. I gasped as his teeth were grazing along my neck, his kisses pure bliss. He kissed and nibbled along my collarbone down to my tits. When he reached my left nipple, he sucked and bit with an animalistic ferocity, my knees were shaking, my panties beyond soaked. 

As he sucked and licked my tits, he tore off our pants. The next thing I know, he grabs my ass and hoists me up and shoves me against the wall, my legs around his waist. His mouth never left my nipple, and I was whimpering, needing him to fuck me. He grunted and pulled my panties to the side before aligning his cock and plunging in. 

Switching nipples, he hoists me up and again and brings me down on the bed where he fucks me hard, making me moan. I gripped the back of his head as he continued sucking my right tit, my juices already dropping down his cock as he ruthlessly pounded into me. 

This whole time, not a single word was spoken. There were no words that needed to be spoken. We knew exactly what the other meant in each moan, in each grunt, each sigh, and each whimper. A life without the other was a life not worth living. 

That night we hardly slept, mostly due to the fact that we spent a good amount of it fucking our brains out. 

\-----------

Flagg was having difficulty trying to figure out how he was going to free the couple. He knew they would stick out wherever they went, especially Chato, but he had no other options. He knew what he had to do. And he really did not like it. He had to get the help of the Joker himself.


End file.
